Recuerdos
by flowersswan
Summary: Edward y su hija Nessie visitan a Bella, aunque ella esté dormida eternamente.One shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer. El resto es mío.**

* * *

**"RECUERDOS"**

* * *

Enciendes tu ipod, buscas aquella canción que te hacer recordarla, la encuentras y sonríes, siempre te encantó esa canción, por que le encantaba a ella.

Caminas a paso lento disfrutando el momento, recordando.

Recordando el día en el que la conociste, recordando como te gustó su rubor, sus ojos, sus labios, todo de ella, absolutamente todo.

Miras el reloj, te quedan 10 minutos, apresuras el paso no quisieras llegar tarde, no seria muy grato ver su mirada triste por llegar tarde.

Apresuras el paso, aun la canción no culmina, haz decidido repetirla y seguirla escuchando hasta llegar a tu destino.

Mientras escuchas la canción, recuerdas el día en el que te armaste de valor y le dijiste sobre tus sentimientos hacia ella, y recordaste el miedo de ser rechazado, por suerte no fue así, ella te correspondía, y ese día fuiste el hombre más feliz del mundo, y la besaste como siempre habías soñado, aunque la realidad supera a la fantasía, era mejor, mucho mejor que en tus sueños.

Te quedan 5 minutos para llegar, empiezas a acelerar más el paso, casi estas trotando, poco te falta para correr, te concentras en la música, la vuelves a repetir, quieres seguir escuchándola.

Solo te faltan dos cuadras y llegas al lugar, por suerte te quedan 3 minutos, cierras los ojos para disfrutar de las notas musicales, tarareas la canción, sientes que el corazón se te acelera, a pesar del tiempo, nunca podrás evitar que ello ocurra, siempre sucede cuando piensas en ella.

Abres los ojos, sonríes, por que has llegado justo a tiempo.

Escuchas el timbre anunciado el término de la jornada, un tumulto de personitas salen disparados a la salida, varias personas los reciben con los brazos abiertos y besos repartidos a doquier.

Vislumbras una cabellera marrón, corriendo hacia ti, sonríes, no puedes evitarlo, te pones en cuclillas para estar a su altura, al llegar hasta a ti se te lanza a tus brazos, y enreda sus pequeñas manitos en tu cabello, te da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, tu la abrazas muy fuerte, es tu ancla a la vida, en si es tu vida.

-Hola, pequeña- le dices mientras le das un enorme beso en su mejilla sonrojada, tan parecida, es su vivo retrato, sonríes con nostalgia, no puedes evitarlo, aún duele.

-Hola papi-

Te responde con una leve sonrisa, la alzas, la tomas entre tus brazos y se encaminan hasta su casa

-Papi, ¿podemos ir a ver a mami?- su petición hace que se forme un nudo en la garganta que te hace desviar la mirada de la suya, de esos enormes ojos marrones, vivaces, como los de ella, y sabes que no puedes negarte, nunca podrás negarle nada.

-Claro, Ness. Vamos a ver tu mami-

La bajas para que pueda caminar, ya no es tan pequeña para llevarla cargando, ella te lo ha dicho varias veces, es una señorita, y aunque solo tenga 6 años, para ti siempre será una bebé, tu bebé.

Agarra su pequeña manito entre la tuya, la diferencia es muy notoria.

El ipod lo apagaste y lo guardaste por que querías darle toda tu atención a ella.

Siguen caminando, el lugar donde esta su mami, no esta muy lejos de allí, pero querías tomar un taxi para llegar a tiempo al almuerzo que organizó tu madre, no querías llegar tarde y menos hacerla esperar para que vea a su nieta

-Papi, compremos flores, las que le gustan, te acuerdas que siempre le gustaba los tulipanes- sonríes a pesar de la tristeza que inunda tu ser, claro que te acuerdas, tuviste que chantajear a su mejor amiga para que te dijera cuales eran sus flores favoritas y poderlas regalar en su cumpleaños.

-Claro, vamos, a la siguiente cuadra hay una florería y se las compramos-

Y siguen caminando, y mientras tanto recuerdas todas las pequeñas cosas que hicieron que te enamoraras perdidamente de ella, sientes un jalón en la mano y te das cuenta que tu pequeña hija te esta pidiendo atención, pues han llegado a la florería.

Abres la puerta, ingresas, llegas al mostrador, una señora o señorita, no lo sabes con certeza, esta de espaldas, llegas hasta allí

-Disculpe señorita, podría decirme si tiene tulipanes- la chica se voltea al escuchar tu voz, la vez y sientes que la viste en un algún lado, que la conoces, pero tu memoria no hace clic

-¿Edward?, ¿eres Edward Cullen?- te sorprende, por que ella sabe tu nombre pero tu no sabes quien es ella, le sonríes, solo por cortesía, la verdad no sabes quien podría ser, la observas su cabellera es de un marrón castaño, sus ojos son color caramelo, sus labios carmesí, son pequeños, pero rellenos, apetecibles, te sorprendes al tener ese tipo de pensamiento, hace mucho que no tenias interés en ninguna mujer, no teniendo una hija que absorbe todo tu tiempo y atención

-Soy Ángela, fuimos compañeros en la preparatoria- frunces el ceño al nombre, y clic, tus neuronas responden, aunque tarde, claro, ella era tu compañera, y la de ella era su amiga, mas cercana, pero se distanciaron con el pasar del tiempo, te enteraste que llegó a casarse con Ben, un chico muy bueno, eran una pareja muy compatible, y se llevaban bien con todos.

-Discúlpame, no te reconocí. Estas diferente, ¿Y dime cómo estás? ¿y Ben?- al mencionar lo último notaste como ella se entristecía, y fue desconcertante, no sabías que había sucedido.

-Yo estoy bien…Ben…falleció hace un año…un accidente cuando viajaba a Chicago-

-Yo lo siento… no lo sabía-

-No te preocupes, ¿y tú cómo estás? ¿Ella es tu hija?-

-Bien. Ella es Reneesme- tu pequeña le sonríe, es la primera vez que le vez hacer eso a una chica que conversa contigo, siempre suele ignorarlas o a llevarte lejos de ellas, pero hoy la notas diferente, y observas a Ángela, es una chica linda, con el mismo sufrimiento.

Compraron las flores, y salieron rumbo a su destino, tomaron un taxi, para llegar a tiempo, y poder ir a visitar a Esme, tu madre.

Llegaron a lugar en donde esta ella, en el cual esta durmiendo, es eso lo que te dices a ti mismo para aliviar el dolor y la pena, pero la realidad es diferente, muy dura.

Levantas a tu pequeña para llevarla cargando, a veces suele ser muy torpe al caminar, muy parecida a ella, llegas al lugar y sientes que los ojos te pican y es imposible retener las lagrimas, no puedes por que sientes el corazón roto y el alma perdida sin ella, bajas a tu niña para que coloque sus flores en donde debe estar y la observas como lo hace aunque sea pequeña y tenga solo 6 años es una niña muy inteligente y ves la tristeza en su mirada por que aunque no conoció a su madre, la extraña, le hace falta, por que al fin de cuentas es su madre, es tu esposa, y tocas el anillo que aun sigue en tu dedo, porque sigues amándola con la misma intensidad de siempre. No puedes evitar leer en la lápida la frase que le escribiste

_Bella Cullen_

_1984 - 2009_

"_Ni la muerte podrá alejarnos de ti, aun estas viva en nuestros corazones"_

Y es cierto por que aun la amas, y sigue viva, y sientes que siempre esta con ustedes, cuidándoles, protegiéndoles y amándoles como siempre supo hacerlo, por que dio su viva por salvar la de tu hija, y por que su amor es fuerte y duradero, solo esperas el momento para estar junto a ella, pero antes tienes que educar a tu hija, a tu niña, verla feliz, es lo único que ahora te importa.

Le avisas a tu niña que tienen que irse pues tienen un almuerzo con la abu Esme, allí estarán todos, su querida y alocada tía Alice, su infantil tío Emmett, su siempre paciente tío Jasper, su tía barbie Rosalie, como ella le dice, su abu Carlisle, Charlie y Rene, porque sabe que a pesar de no tener a su madre junto a ella, viva, sabe que a través del amor de su familia encuentra lo que necesita y siempre estará agradecida de haber nacido en esta familia, pues es una Cullen, para siempre.

* * *

**Este One shot lo tenia hace tiempo guardado en el usb...y hoy que estoy de nuevas decidi publicarlo...ojalá les guste...es triston pero bueno yo lo escribí jejejej...**


End file.
